


远洋薄雾

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, M/M, Merman Ferre
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: 人鱼！飞儿和富家子！古费的恋爱向，无差。中篇。背景设定在20世纪20年代中期。前五节有马吕斯/珂赛特的暗示，和格朗泰尔/伊尔玛的微弱单箭头暗示。后期如果有其他西皮，我也会及时说明。也欢迎自助食用任意出场角色的排列组合。





	远洋薄雾

一

古费拉克并非第一次坐轮船，也并非第一次在晚上登上甲板。只是，这还真是他第一次喝醉后且在十月中旬的夜里登上甲板。他扶着楼梯的栏杆往上走，迎面的呼呼冷风吹得他一个寒颤。船上的海风比他想象得要大，直接打透了他的羊绒马甲，更别提裸露着的两条衬衫袖了。

他是从舞会上跑出来的，仅仅为了出来透透气。他喜欢舞会，喜欢热诚的小伙子和灵巧的姑娘，也喜欢酒精，喜欢这个特地为客轮而组建的乐团的演奏，只是鸡尾酒的酒精度比他感觉到的要高出许多，加上他不愿意旁人看他喝醉后的模样，便趁脑袋发晕而神智清醒——如果能意识到自己不能再喝了的这点也算作清醒的话——赶紧退场，同时也让自己在睡前有时间恢复一下。毕竟，宿醉从来都不好受。

古费拉克把马甲的扣子全部扣严了，目光漫无目地扫向海面。他很庆幸自己系扣子的动作快速且流畅，一点也没有被酒精影响。说不定很快，他的头晕就会清醒过来，然后再为他赚得一个同尤苏波夫家的名媛跳舞的机会——那是个很高傲的女孩子，身材修长，涂着厚厚的红唇，有一双具有斯拉夫特色的眼睛。那双眼优雅地从那对深眼窝间扫向众人，却又像是谁也不瞧。古费拉克这样想着，右手习惯性地摸向口袋，却扑了个空。于是，他这才又想起来，打火机实际上在他的西服外套里。何况，甲板上原本是禁烟的。于是他自顾自地扯了扯唇角，做罢了。也许，他比自己想象中的更醉一点？他也不知道。

在甲板上，目光所及之处都是海浪。深夜的大海翻腾着、低吟着。它的低吟是波涛的声响，也是远古的回音。远处，灯塔的光线在海面上映出粼粼波光。深夜的大海透着寒意，像是流动着波涛的岩石——年纪老得令人敬畏，却仍正被人驾驭。

风真冷。

古费拉克就斜倚在栏杆上望着海面，等待醉意褪去。他有自信不会醉到翻倒出栏杆之外，正如他有自信在走路摇晃之前就停住酒杯、找个体面的理由退场一样。他临走前喝了杯水，希望借助此举加速体内的新陈代谢，而他本就酒量不差。也许，用不了多久，他就真的会清醒了。到那时，不论他是重返舞池还是回到客舱，现实都会如同此时此刻的冷空气一般将他包裹得密不透气，他也便该从阿夫洛斯管的旋律中抽身，告别狄俄尼索斯的怀抱。

如果说，在悠扬的管弦乐中狄俄尼索斯拥抱着男男女女们的思想，而波塞冬则不声不响，始终在浩瀚的苍穹下，拥抱着包括整艘轮船在内的世间万物。古费拉克正置身于这两种迥然不同的怀抱里，视线随着波涛漂荡。

在随波起伏的粼粼波光中，一小片格外闪耀的光芒闪过古费拉克的视野。他忍不住往那个方向多望了几眼。随着他视线停滞的时间增长，他心中的惊诧也慢慢升起。

古费拉克望见，在不近也不远处的一具礁石上坐着一个赤裸的人。

他几乎要惊叫起来，双手下意识地把住了栏杆。风很冷，他几乎要急得清醒了。天上的月光也是冷的，从乌云里泻出来，洒在那具礁石所在的海面上，洒在轮船的甲板上。一切都更加明亮了。

那片吸引着他目光的粼粼光泽开始逐渐明朗——那不是宝石或者碎银铺成的纱网，也不是打磨光亮的铠甲。它的纹路不像是这些人间的东西，而像是一大片的鱼鳞。在那个人——不，在那个生物——的肘部，似乎生着鱼鳍，像是放大了的金鱼鱼鳍那般飘逸动人。他的“耳”部有腮——看上去硬硬的，在月光下闪出其特有的光泽。

乌云更稀了，把月亮整个地呈现出来。月光亮堂堂的。古费拉克看清了，那个生物的下肢完全是一条硕大的鱼尾。鱼尾自然地蜷曲着，闪闪发光的大块鳞片附着其上。

那不是人。也许是一条传说里的人鱼。

古费拉克一时间矗立在那里，动也不动地盯着人鱼的方向。此刻，他衣袋里的机械怀表还在答答地走着，海涛的声音从来不曾断绝。可是他却连自己的呼吸都感受不到。他的世界里似乎只剩下了一抹皎洁的光辉。

也许过了几秒，也许过了几分，人鱼如同觉察到了什么一样，转过脸来望向客轮。人鱼的面庞和人类几乎别无二致，却又不带什么属于人类的表情。他注视着，很快，那双浅色的眼睛闪烁一下，然后便甩开尾巴跳入海里。他的鳞片在月光下迅速地泛着层层光泽。再然后，他没入了海面。海面上只剩下圈圈涟漪。

古费拉克注视着这一切，连眼睛都不敢眨。他停在原地，直到海风吹得他又一阵寒颤。他摸摸自己的大臂，发现很凉——不管是手还是衣服，亦或是隔着衣服的肌肤。他怀疑自己是否喝了比他所认为的还要多的威士忌，以至产生了幻觉，将记忆中读到的故事浮现眼前。可是，既然他此时如此惊诧，又怎会读过似曾相识的故事？

海面上，涟漪很快消失了。一切都静悄悄的。古费拉克无法简单地回答是或否。毕竟，威士忌兑橙汁是最容易醉的，他非常明白这点。

 

 

二

果汁的甘甜会很大程度地从味觉上盖过高度酒的苦涩，让人无知无觉地喝下去很多，直到感觉通体发热、头脑发晕、肢体失去往日的平衡与敏捷，他才会骤然察觉：自己醉了。

这就像是生活本身。

大规模的机械工厂吞噬着太多太多活生生的东西，转而吐出源源不断的物质和金钱。整个世界快要被同化为高速运转的齿轮。然而，齿轮是尖的、快的，也是硬的、痛的。距离齿轮越近，痛得便越真切。距离齿轮越远，痛得便越模糊。感官上的快乐冲淡了无能为力的痛苦，让人乘着暂时的甘甜和惬意，挤入庞大的舞池，将舞步继续下去。于是，个体对群体、群体对环境的无能为力便如此这般地被麻痹了。齿轮下的人们趁着醉意，继续各自的舞步，直到生命边缘。

第二天，古费拉克醒了。他更衣、洗漱、打扮，穿过铺满地毯的走廊去餐厅吃早餐。餐厅里，衣着整齐的绅士和淑女零零散散地坐着，有的凑近了脑袋低声交谈，有的读着新收到的电报，还有的逗弄着孩子或是宠物，高雅地让渡了进餐的优先权。

古费拉克挑了个地方坐下，向服务生要了咖啡，一如既往地兑入牛奶。他醒来后还是有些疲乏，但是没有宿醉，大概仅仅是昨夜在舞会上玩得太累的缘故。他搅拌着奶和咖啡，接过侍者送过来的信函后，便将其搁到一旁，转而去取了两块可颂，毫无拆开的意思。似乎一切都是照旧的模样。他的父母还在遥远的美洲，弟弟还很小，每日都要经过父母来向他发送电报问候。

若李和博须埃向他问候着，在桌子的另一侧坐下。他们是与他同行的朋友。格朗泰尔还没有起，恐怕是昨夜又喝多了。

古费拉克犹豫了一下，还是决定让昨晚的一切过去。他感叹若李没有在舞会上呆多久就离开了实在是太可惜，此外什么也没说。甲板上的所见似乎就像一场梦。人醒了，梦也被抛入记忆的角落。

一阵响亮的汽笛声传来。“到南安普顿了。”若李说道。

古费拉克笑笑：“啊，马吕斯应该已经准备下船了？希望他和他的女朋友见面顺利。他昨晚一直在叨念这件事呢。”

“何止是昨晚——一个月前，他还在波士顿的时候就天天叨念他的女友！你不是学法的，不经常和他一起上课，不知道这个。”博须埃忍不住停下抹黄油的动作，插话说，“霉运这个小淘气又来了。看。他也想来一口。”他把吐司片揭起来给两人看。吐司上的黄油全没抹匀，还被黄油刀捅出一个洞来。两人笑了笑。

“估计是土司烤得太干了的缘故。”若李说着，抬头看了服务生一眼。服务生上前半步，准备换掉那片面包。

“算了。”博须埃摇摇头，将面包放下，笑道，“我喜欢吃硬的。”

“太硬的东西……”

“对牙齿不好？”博须埃望了若李一眼，笑着把蜂蜜淋到面包上，“我不在乎。”

若李很轻地笑了一下，什么也没说，专注地切着盘子里的煎蛋。

“什么时候到奥斯陆？”古费拉克问。

“预计是当地时间8月3日早晨六点，如果天气好的话。距现在大概还有四十个小时*。我之前说过两次，你没记住吗？”若李说道。

“我忘了。”古费拉克笑道。

 

 

三

古费拉克其实并没有忘记抵港时间。只是他希望通过他人来证实这点，尤其是一向精明的若李。他真的迫不及待地想抵达北欧，好好歇上半个多月的时光，让海滨的风景彻底冲散他的烦闷。

天知道，他已经快被大城市闷得透不过气来了。

清晨，天空泛起白来，随后是蓝和粉红。阳光透过云彩洒向大海，每一刻都比先前更加明朗。空气还没热起来。随着一声悠长的汽笛声，终点奥斯陆到了。古费拉克提着行李走出客舱。之前在汉堡，若李和博须埃已经下船。若李想在德国念医学硕士，打算先实地考察一番。博须埃陪他一起在当地待几天，然后再坐船去北欧找古费拉克。在甲板上，古费拉克遇上了格朗泰尔。他注意到，格朗泰尔把脸刮过了。

“早上好。又碰见你了。”格朗泰尔对他打了个招呼。

“早上好。”古费拉克点点头，“你真的要和我一起去奥斯陆？”

“怎么，你当我真的是在说醉话？”格朗泰尔略微地挑了挑一侧的眉毛。

“如果我说是呢。”古费拉克偏了一下头，笑起来。

格朗泰尔也笑了，不置可否。他们一起往舷梯的方向走着。

“你之前说的人鱼传说，也是真的？”冷不丁地，古费拉克问道，“就是你前几天说的，在北方海岛上，有人曾撞见过那种美丽的生物……”

“你看你。既然你管它叫传说，就说明你不认为它是真的，至少不太倾向于认为它是真的，是不是？”

“我是在问你。认真的。”古费拉克从后面打了他的肩膀一下。

“好吧，那我也告诉你，我所说的也是认真的。”格朗泰尔随着人流从舷梯上往下走，头也不回地咕哝道。他抬头望了望，看向不远处二等舱的舷梯。在那边，已经有不少人都下到港口上了，拖着行李准备办理公关手续。至于三等舱的，他们看不到——估计又是被公司很规矩地隔开了。*

“怎么了？你在找谁吗？”古费拉克问，嗤笑一声，“别告诉我说你又爱上了哪位姑娘。”

格朗泰尔笑了一下，没有回答。古费拉克觉得自己猜准了：“哦，难道还是那个漂亮而高傲的伊尔玛？天啊，你竟然没要她的住址——”对方只是摆摆手，叫他别打岔，继续说了起来：

“我在一天夜里，看见过人鱼。只是一瞬。那时候我和朋友在甲板上看着星座闲扯，正对着整片大海、整片夜空。你知道，人在面对着这些浩瀚的自然景观时，往往会心醉神迷，不知不觉地被博克所说的那种‘崇高’——”说到这里，格朗泰尔做了一个颇有些夸张的手势，唇角挂着笑，看了一眼他的朋友，“……给感染。我们就在这种崇高感里扯着——扯着——视线里，一片挺奇怪的反光吸引了我，我就朝那个方向望了去，期待看到什么新奇的东西。结果你猜怎么着？我看到的可不仅仅是个‘什么东西’。那个生物身体长长的，有人的身子和一条大鱼尾，直接从浪花里跃起，尾巴高高地甩着……在月光下发出熠熠的光泽。随后又不见了。”

“真的？”古费拉克的心突然狂跳了一拍。一瞬间，他的呼吸都变得困难了。他机械地随着格朗泰尔往下走。深夜的大海、浩瀚的繁星、浪涛，还有人鱼……种种惊奇的幻象一时间挤满了他的脑海。他几乎丧失了思考能力，望着港口喘不过气来。

格朗泰尔点点头，随着人流的移动，他的眼睛再次扫向港口密密麻麻的人群，期待着能再发现些什么：“不过，醉汉也通常这样说。”

他接着说道：“小美人鱼的故事是个非常美丽的童话——美丽而悲伤。可是童话和传说、和曾经发生在某片土地上的事情之间，往往一种非常有趣的关联。人们口口相传的故事，一定有最初的那个源头。只是时间过得太久太久，已经没人知道所谓的‘源头’到底是什么了。也许是某种切实的个人遭遇，也许是某种对族群意义重大的事件，也许仅仅是一个幻想……一个梦境。”

“你终于说了点靠谱的。”

“我说话一直都很靠谱。只是大多数人不这样觉得罢了。”

“只要你不要总是喝得浑身酒气，不要总是东扯西扯——虽然我知道，你总是能自己又把话头给扯回来——也许大多数人就会这样觉得了。另外，你稍微收拾一下，很精神。”

格朗泰尔眨眨眼笑了，表示感谢。

“我还一直都没问呢：你接下来去哪里？”古费拉克和他一起朝着通关的方向走去。甲板上的人逐渐少了，而港口也逐渐拥挤了。

“我去找一个人，叫马白夫。我父亲小时候在巴黎上学，寄养在他家里。他没有结婚，也没有孩子，于是就把我父亲当成了自己的宝贝一样……后来父亲长到了十多岁，就和我爷爷一起回到南方了，然后又因为各种生意上的事跑来跑去……总之，最后和马白夫先生失联了。后来他经过各方调查，只听说那位老人后来一直在索邦当助教，又去了挪威。现在父亲在写自传，想去和这位老先生再联系联系。”

“他在哪里呢？”古费拉克问道。

“我不好说……可以说是不知道吧，我想。索邦的教授说他当时乘船到了卑尔根，而最后一封信的地点又是在斯塔万格。所以我准备从斯塔万格的海滨旅店找起来。据我所知，他在挪威没有亲戚。他肯定会住旅店，也肯定会有登记的。”

“他会不会住在某所院校或者朋友的家里？”

“你当所有的港口都是波士顿吗——斯塔万格可没有高校。”

“但是那有美丽的海滩。”古费拉克笑了起来，“我本来也打算去斯塔万格——奥斯陆、斯塔万格和罗弗敦群岛，这是原本订的行程，而且重点在后两处。我听说这两处的海滩非常美，人也很少。如果你愿意的话，可以来斯塔万格找我，或者干脆与我同行。”

 

四

格朗泰尔答应了。他想与之同行。既然没有一个明确的目标，他到底也得从当地的旅店记录慢慢查起。从哪家店开始查不是查呢？

到了岸，通过海关，古费拉克和朋友在奥斯陆逛了逛，吃过午餐，就坐火车去了斯塔万格。这个地方他本身没有来过，仅仅是朋友们介绍给他的。他不想住在父母在奥斯陆或卑尔根的世交家中。

古费拉克家是从他父亲那一代移民到美洲的。这个家族曾凭借贵族的身份在欧洲结下了许多世交，即便是如今也保持着某种来往。他家人对此引以为豪，可古费拉克总是不以为然——虽然，他明白人脉会给单独的个体在这世上带来多大便利，但是他着实对家人贵族式的态度不以为然。也许家人的世交不像他猜测的那样古板、势利，可住在那种人家里，毕竟多少还是有点拘谨，而且，如果不能摆脱原有的生活氛围——一天换个四五次衣服的女士、等着帮他料理起居的仆人、每晚来拜访的贵客，甚至还有连孩子都必须出席的下午茶，他干嘛要出来旅行呢？这一切不是和家中的相仿吗？于是他谢绝了家人的好意，宁愿自己寻找旅社。

朋友给他推荐的旅社坐落在海滨。这对他而言再好不过了。

古费拉克非常喜欢大海，还是孩子的时候就对地中海沿岸的沙滩和阳光恋恋不忘。当他和格朗泰尔到了斯塔万格安顿下来，他很高兴的看到斯塔万格的海滩没有令其失望。

斯塔万格的确是个令人舒适的地方。这里没有地中海的灿烂，却有着另一番宁静。古费拉克在例行参观过制作沙丁鱼罐头的工厂和装卸货船的码头后，在当地人的指引下，选择了人很少的海滩去逛逛。在那里，捕鱼的船只更少些，海鸟和螃蟹才是主人。自然，沙滩上也同样会存在一些人类和犬类的脚印，但那是早起的居民留下的，而非大批游人的——他们每早都会去捡些海产，已经捡了几百年。靠近大海的脚印已经被潮水冲刷平整了，仅仅在半干半湿的沙面上还存在着一些有人来过的痕迹。

白天，格朗泰尔雇车去饭店和旅店询问马白夫先生的踪迹、和酒馆中的人打牌聊天，而古费拉克则租了艘小艇，驶向大海的怀抱。大海的怀抱无边无垠，在最远处和天空相接。古费拉克久久地凝望着大海，知道倘若沿着他目光所在的方向一直向西追下去，就能追到他的家乡。这里离那里好像很近——又实际很远。海面上，古费拉克只能望得见些许船只。它们大多进行捕捞工作。他相信其中一定也存在货轮，可是在海面上，大大的货轮此时也显得小了，古费拉克并不能一一识别。波涛阵阵冲着沙滩，令他感到平静。这种平静夹杂着些许愉悦、些许温馨，在正如儿时的夏天在地中海沿岸度假时感受到的一样。那时，他肆无忌惮地在潮湿的沙中同妹妹打闹，滚得浑身是泥。他可以对着大海一望就是一个下午，守着他们自己造就的“城堡”、不叫外人侵犯。他们可以自顾自地演起故事，一个又一个，沉醉在自己的想象里。他们自己是导演亦是演员——他们的眼睛和耳朵就是摄像机、收声器，在海风里记录下每一个动人的瞬间。他们还是每出剧最好的观众——最懂行的观众，以及评论家。可惜后来他们都长大了。

 

五

海风带着咸咸的腥气。乌云飘走了。阳光洒在礁石上，晒得刺目。当睁开眼时，古费拉克还以为自己被灼烤得生了幻觉。他翻个身，用手挡住眼前光线，久久地凝望着眼前的生物。他没想过自己还会再遇见他。

古费拉克躺在海中的一组礁石上，脚边是附在岩石上的贝类和苔藓。他的头还在发晕，同时，进过水的鼻腔非常难受，带着海的味道。他的鞋袜浸了水，几乎粘在一起，还没完全干。他慢慢地想起来，自己在吃过早午餐后随着当地的一位大娘来到海滨，照常和人租了一艘小艇驶向海面，不过这次多带了照相机。后来，他攀在小艇的栏杆上，想拍海鸟，结果一脚滑了下去。古费拉克慢慢寻思着，心想，如果他的记忆和现实相符，而眼前所见的一切都还是发生原来的那个世界里，那么就是说他从栏杆上坠了下来，却还没死，最重要的是他似乎还被眼前的这个生物救了——而他，正伏在礁石上，侧对着自己，轻轻逗弄停歇下来的海鹦*。古费拉克说不出话来。他还是难以相信着一切都是真的。

天啊，那真是条人鱼吗——

他本能地想伸手去触碰，结果对方的反应快得超乎想象。古费拉克的手臂在抬到一半时，就被迅速回身的人鱼攥住，压着缓缓放下来。人鱼的力气比他想得要大得多。他不敢轻举妄动了。

“你救了我？”尽管如此，他仍旧本能地问道。

人鱼看着他，点点头。

“谢谢。这一切真的不是我的臆想吗？哦，不，你听得懂我说话……”古费拉克发现自己惊喜地笑出了声。他的目光流连在人鱼的身上，看着他和人类相似的面庞，看着他高突的眉骨和颧骨，还有耳侧奇异的腮盖、肘侧的鱼鳍，视线久久无法错开：“我早该想到的。你简直像个精灵。”

“不用谢我，是你运气好。”人鱼说话了，声音比古费拉克想象得要低沉些——准确而言，古费拉克无法想象人鱼的声音，他觉得自己能面对面地见到人鱼已经是最惊异的事了，根本不曾想过他还能说法语——居然还很好听，“你爬的地方也太危险了。”

“这是你的。”见古费拉克不做声，人鱼把相机推到他的面前。古费拉克这才发现，在人鱼的指缝里连着半透明的薄蹼。他的指甲锐利，骨节劲瘦又修长。

“可惜不能用了。”古费拉克接过相机，看了看，下了结论。

“这是做什么用的？”那条人鱼换了个姿势趴在岩石上，抬头望着他。他这才发现，人鱼的眼睛是灰色的，真的好像月光在海面上映出来的光辉。

“这个？这是照相机。”古费拉克看看手中的沉家伙，而后望向那双月光似的眼睛，“利用光学原理，把我们眼睛看到的景象投射到这个机器内，然后冲洗胶卷，就会变成一幅黑白色的图片。”

“光学原理？是怎样的？胶卷又是什么？”人鱼的双臂撑着岩石，凑近了些，眼里装满了好奇。

“这……太复杂了……”古费拉克支吾着，一时不知作何解释。

“谁说我不懂。”人鱼不高兴地甩了一下尾巴。这倒是把古费拉克吓了一跳。那条又长又大的鱼尾强壮有力，看起来完全可以将一个成年人抽翻到海中。而人鱼像是没有意识到自己的动作对人类到底意味着怎样的威胁。他的神情仍旧平静，接着说道：“之前有个老先生，叫马白夫，退休后一直住在这附近。他对大海很痴情，从大海里研究各种鱼类和贝类。”

“啊，那正是我朋友要找的人！”古费拉克感叹，“可真传奇。”

“是吗？”人鱼歪了一下头，研究起他来。

“是啊！我朋友的父亲在小时候是由马白夫先生养大的——几乎可以这么说。那时候马白夫先生还在巴黎——离这里很远的一个地方——他在那里居住，在大学里工作。我朋友的父亲的父亲很忙，没办法照看他，所以就把他寄养在了马白夫先生那里。”

“真巧，我也可以说是马白夫先生养大的。看来他很喜欢养育幼年时期的生物。”人鱼轻轻地甩甩尾巴，“不过他死了。就在五年前。”

古费拉克愣住了，不知如何接话。“我真遗憾。”几秒之后，出于社交的习惯，他这样说。

“这没有什么。生物总会死。”——对于人鱼平淡至极的反应，古费拉克有些惊讶，却一句话也没有说，只是静静听着——“不过，那的确是我接触到的第一个人类。此后，我偶尔会在这这附近帮助巫师和探险家，可是不论和谁，都再也没有那样深的交往过了。”他微微地笑了笑，用纯净的眼睛望着古费拉克，“你有名字吗？我认识的人类都喜欢我用名字来称呼他们。”

“是的……我想是的。人类喜欢用名字。”古费拉克不由自主地也笑了，“你可以叫我古费拉克。”

“古费拉克？”人鱼学道，眼睛亮亮地看着他。

“对，古费拉克。”他笑了，倾身问道，“你呢，也有名字吗？或者说，马白夫先生是怎么称呼你的？”

“他用一个已故朋友的名字来称呼我……说我对什么都有兴趣，简直和那个人一样。他喊我‘公白飞’。”古费拉克几乎没看清楚，人鱼就一个腾跃窜回了水里，溅了他一身水花。好不容易晒干的衣服又湿了。涟漪中，人鱼又一下子钻出水面，露出湿漉漉的脑袋来：“抱歉。今天的阳光太晒了。回到水里对我而言更舒服。”

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 一个简短的注释：
> 
> 从英国南安普顿到诺威奥斯陆，算上在汉堡有所停留，大致时间的确是四十小时。那时候在轮船上，一等舱和三等舱的餐厅啊舷梯啊都是隔开的。至于海鹦（在这里当然是北极海鹦），也就是Puffin，一种非常可爱的圆墩墩的海鸟，在北大西洋出没。北太平洋也有类似的另两种海鹦。关于一些资料，非常非常感谢 beanca 的帮助！如果有纰漏，也欢迎指正。我会和你一起讨论并修改。
> 
> 根据大纲，这篇文整体感觉会很长（毕竟第一次就更八千，真是窒息的操作_(:з」∠)_）。对，它其实是有大纲的（只是并非完善）。我也知道第一次更文这个整体的剧情推进吧它的确太慢了些，难以吸引人读下去，不过这个故事整体就不是快节奏的那种。古费拉克不是正厌倦了大城市的种种才来到挪威乡间的吗？而且我写慢节奏写得开心啊
> 
> 当然，CC正式见面了，剧情节奏会逐渐快一些的。
> 
> 我尽量不坑。


End file.
